


am i dreaming or is this all real?

by RainbowSnek



Series: Loki's Adventures On Sakaar [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), genderfluidlokiweek, i feel like i should add some more tags but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSnek/pseuds/RainbowSnek
Summary: This is the story of Loki's arrival on Sakaar.(And no, they really didn't get a chair.)





	am i dreaming or is this all real?

**Author's Note:**

> Genderfluid Loki Week, March 20- Free Day.
> 
> I assumed that this meant that I could write anything I wanted, so I wrote a prequel to "colors like my dreams".
> 
> They can both be read as standalone fics tho.
> 
> Title comes from ABBA's "Eagle".

Loki fell off the Bifrost. Again. He thought that he should have got used to the Void the first time round, but it was just wishful thinking. It wasn't something one could ever get used to. He was surrounded by darkness on all sides, the only resons why he knew he wasn't blind being the few stars glimmering faintly in the distance. He felt like he was being squeezed and pulled in all directions at the same time, both too hot and too cold, and the silence... The silence was maddening, the only thing he could hear being the rush of blood in his ears. He could scream himself hoarse and no-one would hear it. Once again, he wished he were dead, but he knew that wasn't possible.  
  
  
Loki couldn't tell whether centuries or just mere moments had passed when he felt a pull that was stronger that the others. For a second, he believed that Thanos had found him and panic filled his heart. He didn't even have enough time to dismiss the thought, because suddenly, he was hurling through space at a speed faster than light.  
  
  
The next thing he knew, Loki was on a planet, completely surrounded by garbage. Looking up, he saw multiple portals, with big chunks of metal and other objects falling out of them. In the distance, a city was peaking out above the heaps of rubbish, with a massive tower looming above all. Loki knew that if he wanted to leave the planed, he had to get there first.  
  
  
He also knew that even if he managed to find a way back, Thor was probably already dead and Asgard destroyed. Loki would never again hear his brother's booming voice, nor feel his tight embraces. They would never again walk side by side along the pathways in their mother's gardens, free of worries and full of childish joy. Loki's life had never trully been like that— there was always the underlying desire to be accepted and fear of rejection. Still, he longed to have those days back, but the reality of everyone he ever cared about being dead slowly set in. He allowed himself a moment of grief, then got to work.  
  
  
Just as he was planning the best route, some sort of vessel landed in front of him. It was large, clunky, and seemed made out of the scraps of metal that made up the never-ending sea of garbage surrounding them. Smoke began to pool around the landing site and a group of people dressed in rags and wearing masks got out. Loki stared at them, not knowing whether they would help him or not. With his usual luck, it was probably the latter.  
  
  
"Are you a fighter or are you food?" the one who most likely their leader asked him.  
  
  
"Hmm. Neither. Would you mind if I borrowed your ship for a while?" Loki asked in return, already knowing the answer.  
  
  
"He's food!" cried out someone from the back. As if controlled by a remote, all of them broke into a run, heading towards him, with weapons of all kinds pointed in his direction.  
  
  
Loki sighed. He knew that they were no match for him in a fight— he had his magic and all they had were some pointy sticks. But he was also exhausted and would rather not have to deal with this.  
  
  
He summoned his daggers and made copies of himself to run around and confuse this violent bunch. In a matter of minutes, the fight was over, the only ones standing being him and one of the masked people, to the throat of whom he was holding one of his daggers.  
  
  
"Take me to your leader," Loki said into his ear while breathing heavily and smiling like a maniac.  
  
  
The terrified attacker did as he was told and led him to the ship. Unfortunaly, Loki had underestimated them and didn't expect there to be more people on the on board. Caught by surprise, he was quickly overpowered and bound, but left conscious for whatever reason. He could, of course, escape, but this might turn out in his advantage, especially when his captors seemed to be so stupid.  
  
  
After a few minutes, the ship landed and Loki was roughly pulled out. They were in front of the tower, right where he wanted to end up, if perhaps under better conditions. He was taken inside, and then to an elevator. The doors soon opened on a higher floor and Loki found himself face to face with... a group of people partying. That couldn't have been right.  
  
  
When he noticed them, a man in golden robes called the party to a halt. The deafening music suddenly stopped, the multicolored lights turned off, and everyone was ushered out. The only ones remaining were him, a scary-looking woman, Loki's captors, and Loki himself.  
  
  
"Ah, hello. I am the Grandmaster," the man in the golden robes introduced himself. His hair was a mess and there was a smudged blue line running down his chin. "Now what do we have here?" He sounded like a scientist who was examining a newly discovered species.  
  
  
Loki had a hunch that this was the ruler he was looking for. But for them to be able to have a normal conversation, he needed not to be bound anymore. The man holding him was much larger that he was, but that had never been a problem. Loki was still exhausted, but luckily, turning into something that was him didn't take up much energy at all.  
  
  
With those thoughts in mind, Loki transformed into a snake, quickly slithered up the man's arm, and then coiled around his neck. When she turned back into her Æsir form, he was on the ground, unconscious but not dead, the other one with his back glued to the wall in fear. The Grandmaster was staring at her in awe, with a smile on his lips.  
  
  
"Oh, oh, Topaz, did you see that?" he said to the woman accompanying him. "Was that real shapeshifting? We don't have much of that around here," he continued, now looking at Loki.  
  
  
Loki wanted to answer his question, but when she opened her mouth to speak, the Grandmaster started taking again.  
  
  
"Welcome to Sakaar. What's your, uh, name?"  
  
  
"I am Loki, Princess of Asgard, Goddess of Lies, Mischief, and Chaos. And yes, that was real shapeshifting."  
  
  
"Oooh, now _that_ is interesting." The Grandmaster seemed more and more delighted by the second. "Topaz, I think I'm going to keep her. Please pay the, uh, scrapper."  
  
  
Loki blinked at being treated like an object, but Topaz said nothing, only approaching the man standing against the wall. She might have imagined it, but Loki was sure that the Grandmaster's companion shot her a dirty look as she passed her.  
  
  
The Grandmaster turned again towards Loki, blinking slowly and smiling at her.  
  
  
"Only one question remains," he said "What are your favourite colours?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do with my free time instead of study.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! (｡◕‿◕｡)


End file.
